Snechal
Snechal is the god of tricks, thieves, and loss. If there is one thing that is true about Snechal is that you can count of him to decieve you and sew chaos. Many cultures percieve him differently, typically as an animal they see as particularly troublesome. Monkey, snake, spider, fox, rabit, and several others are all used to depict Snechal. Often, he is seen as a shifter, moving in and out of these forms in order to suit his needs, and the needs of those he favors. History Snechal was a powerful mortal during the Armageddon War. His first great acomplishment was tricking Gaspar into make him a god, and then using his new powers to escape the destruction of the world by traveling through the Time Gate. The Nine Tricks Snechal is defined mainly by his tricks and deceptions. Among all of his tricks, nine stand out among the rest as his greatest acomplishments. Home The home plane of Snechal is known as The Dens of Inequity and is located in Ma'an. It is a place of darkness and mystery, where a single wrong turn while walking its paths, halls, and streets could end in disaster. But it is also filled with places of joy and happiness. In the deepest corners of The Dens are lost refuges of games, laughter, beer, drugs, and all kinds of debauchery, where inequity rules without fear. Tyically nothing as profane as one would expect from Riona or Gulbuz, but also nothing pure that one would expect from Sheila or Solus. As long as no one gets caught cheating in games (the cheating is common) or the flung insults remain in good fun (the jests are normal), the mood of the dens is light hearted. Those who seek these enjoyments must first navigate the dangers of the realm. Only those who survive the traps and terrors are worthy to live within these dens. Relationships The god of tricks doesn't typically keep any friends, but there are those that converse with him, typically when they need his help retrieving something, whether it be an item, or revenge. He is respected as well as feared by most gods due to his ability to decieve. Appearance and Emissaries The visage of Snechal changes depending on culture, group, and region. This includes, but is not limited to, snake, spider, fox, rabit, and even sometimes a human thief. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Snechal General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience The obedience to be observed and th boons gained. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Chaos Domain Category:Charm Domain Category:Darkness Domain Category:Trickery Domain Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity